1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, generally, to the programming of keys. More particularly, the present invention relates to the programming of keys for automobiles.
2. Related Background
Automotive security systems have evolved to include electronically programmed transponder keys on many models of automobiles. To start a car with an electronic transponder key system a key having the proper code must be inserted into the ignition. If the electronic transponder key does not provide the appropriate signal, based upon the electronic code programmed into the key, the automobile's security system will not authorize starting the automobile, and the ignition will not work.
As keys can be lost, destroyed or stolen, or may become inoperable, car dealerships and specialized locksmiths provide a service of programming a new transponder key to work with a given vehicle.
Programming of transponder keys is typically done with a multiple vehicle programmer (MVP), which is typically a handheld electronic device capable of interfacing with the vehicle's security system, reading electronic values from the car's computer system, and programming an electronic key based upon the values read out from the vehicle's computer. An example of a conventional MVP is the AD100 sold by Advanced Diagnostics U.K. MVPs like the AD100 allow a locksmith to program keys for a variety of vehicles. As is typical of MVPs, the AD100 includes a keypad and display screen, as well as connection ports for connecting to either a car's computer or a PC or other computer. The AD100 also includes and RF antenna to be able to communicate with transponder keys. A locksmith can connect the MVP to the serial port of an automobiles computer security system. The locksmith can use the MVP to read fault codes, clear fault codes, display data received from the automobile's computer, read mechanical key codes, read electronic transponder key codes, identify the automobile's electronic control using (ECU), clear key memories, and program new keys.
Many MVPs provide for software updates to be downloaded to the MVP. In addition to bug fixes or similar patches or updates, updates also can provide enhanced functionality. For example, if a new model of car or a new transponder system is introduced into the market updates are made available which, once downloaded and installed, allows the MVP to program transponder keys to work with the new model of car or a new transponder system.
Additional updates, which allow a greater range of types of keys or greater range of types of vehicles or transponder systems, are provided at an additional cost. While the updates are provided at an additional cost, this merely expands the types of systems the MVP may program, but does not change the unlimited number of keys which may be programmed with conventional MVPs.
While MVPs allow locksmiths to program keys, they are expensive to the point where many locksmiths find them prohibitively expensive. As the MVP can program an unlimited number of keys, it is sold with a high cost, often in the form of a high license for the software to program keys.
Some MVPs are also capable of programming other automotive security systems other than transponder keys. For example, the programming of remote fobs—used to open or unlock cars without using the key, or other functions, may also be performed with an MVP. Similarly, the programming of door keypads, as found on some models of Ford vehicles, may also be performed with an MVP.
Accordingly, the present invention seeks to overcome these and other disadvantages and limitations in conventional key programming systems and devices.